My Best Friend
by LadyLady1994
Summary: Teddy is dating Victorie, and Narca-Jane is jealous. Please read and review. Enjoy! One-shot.


Summary: Okay, Teddy and Victorie are dating, and Narca-Jane is jealous. Enjoy! Please Read and Review! I love reviews!

* * *

Narca-Jane sat on the Weasley's garden wall, her legs crossed, a picnic basket on the wall next to her. She had a furious look on her face, and her eyes burned red, while her platinum curls tumbled down her back like a waterfall. She wore a white summer dress, with a heart neckline which fully accented her nineteen year old figure. Her arms were crossed impatiently, and a pout had worked its way onto her glossed pink lips, while her white heeled sandals were in her hands, her having taken them off in frustration.

Her eyes looked into the Burrow kitchen window, where Teddy and Victorie were kissing unashamadly, Teddy trapping Victorie against the sink, while she had soapy hands running through his blue hair. Narca-Jane scowled, and kicked a gnome as it ran by her feet. They had made plans today! They were going to spend the entire day together, because he had not spent any time with her in the last month and a half of the summer holidays. They would meet in the Burrow garden, and go for a picnic. She couldn't believe he would do this to her! AGAIN!

In a sudden burst of fury, she reared back her arm and hurled her sandle through the window, causing it to shatter and hit the table. Teddy and Victorie lept apart, and Teddy looked out the window to see Narca-Jane looking at him, furious and alse betrayed. He blinked, going towards the back door, and she shook her head, tears filling her blazing eyes.

"I HATE YOU TEDDY!" she shouted, before she grabbed the handle of the picnic basket, and chucked it at the burrow wall, it's contents spilling out, before hse dropped her other shoe, and ran for it, before tears could fall from her eyes. She hurtled over the wall, and down the field, ignoring Teddy's yells, and straight through the river. Teddy recovered from the shock, and darted after her like a bullet, while Victorie watched wide eyes as he ran after Narca-Jane.

Narca-Jane hit the reeds out of her way, tears falling down her face freely as she heard Teddy calling her name, begging her to stop. but she kept running, until she was out of breath, and then huddled low in the corn. Getting her breath back, she was up again, running as fast as she could, willing her feet over the mud, rocks and dry grass. She ran until she was free of the corn, and the barley fields, and was just running through fields of yellow grass, towards the old oak tree. She stopped at the tree, climbing up the broken branches the the hollow of the tree, and sitting there, sobbing her heart out, her knees pulled up to her chest, her forehead balancing on her knees.

She heard Teddy scuffling around the base of the tree, and she quickly quietened, glowering down at his blue haired head. Teddy looked up, and looked at her worriedly, and in a very uncharacteristic move, Narca-Jane spat at him, missing the top of his head and hitting his feet. Then, she leaned against the thickest main branch, glowering at the sun. Teddy sighed, and grabbed the branch hauling himself up, and sitting on the branch opposite hers.

"Narcy..." he started, and she held up a hand, looking away from him, glaring at the blue sky. Teddy bit his lip, before grabbing her hand and pushing it down. He flashed her a charming, aloof grin in an attempt to lighten her mood, but she just muttered something, and her hand began to glow red, and get hot like fire. He quickly dropped it, and she shook her hand free of the spell, scowling at him. "Narcy... Blondie... come on... I'm sorry... I forgot that's all..."

"Forgot what, Teddy? Hm? The fact that we were supposed to meet today? This **MORNING**? The fact that we were supposed to have met up for dinner with the girls last Sunday? Or the fact that while she has been your girlfriend for all of four weeks, I have been your **BEST FRIEND** for nineteen bloody years!" she snarled, before blancing her chin on her knee, and looking away from him, frowning as tears filled her eyes. Teddy sighed.

"Narca-Jane, come on, it's not that bad. She goes back to Hogwarts soon. Then we can spend all our time together," he said, flashing her a handsome grin, but she just stared at him, a disgusted look on her face.

"You shouldn't have to make time for me, Teddy. And you shouldn't forget the fact that we were goign to spend the last day of the summer holidays _together_, because you should already do these things, I should be one of your top priorities," Narca-Jane hissed, and Teddy rolled his eyes.

"God, Narca-Jane, are you really that selfish? So I wanted to spend some time with my girlfriend, it's not that big a deal! You're blowing this way out of proportion."

**_SMACK! _**Her hand made contact with his face in a harsh, cruel sounding, sendign shoots of stinging pain through his cheek, and he looked at her in shock while she sneered at him in hatred. She stood, and started to climb down, swinging from the branch and landing on her feet, before walking away from him. Teddy sat there blinking. She had hit him. She had actually hit him. Teddy leaped down from the tree, and ran after her, spinning her to face him.

They glared at each other, before she cracked, and started laughing. He looked at her, before laughing as well, and soon the two were clinging to each other, laughing, their ribs aching, as they walked back to the tree, and slumped down at it. They sat at its base, and watched the sun. "I'm sorry. I know, I haven't been the best friend I should be." Teddy finally said, breaking their silence, and she nodded.

"I just... I guess I'm just jealous, you know. I mean it used to be just me and you, Teddy and Narcy, us against the world... and now... it feels like I've lost you... to her," Narca-Jane muttered, leaning her head on his shoulder, frowning. Teddy sighed, and pulled her into a hug.

"Come on, , you could never lose me. It will always be us against the world. I don't know if this thing with Victorie will work out, or it will spontaniously combust into smithereens, but I do know, that whatever happens, I'll have you, right?" he asked at the end, and she laughed, nodding.

"Come on, us wierdo's gotta stick together," she joked, and she closed her eyes, yawning. "I can't believe that you made me wait until after lunch for you to finish making out with your girlfriend though. I'm sure that warrant's some sort of smack, or punishment."

Teddy chuckled deeply, and mussed up her curls. "You got me there, blondie."

Narca-Jane giggled lightly, before her eyes closed completely, and she fell into his lap, exhausted. She rolled onto her back, and not opening her eyespositioned herself so her face was up to his. "I don't really hate you, Fluffy. I really do... quite... love... yo..."

Her last words were cut of by her slipping into a sleep, and Teddy rose a hand to stroke her head. "I love you too, Blondie," he whispered, and she murmered incoherently, before a small snore escaped her mouth. Teddy chuckled soundlessly, and leaned back. "More than you know..."

But the truth was, that even asleep, she did know. She knew the reason he went out with Victorie, because apart from the two year age difference, and her having curly hair instead of waves, and no freckles, her and Victorie could be practically twins. And she also knew that Teddy was in love with her. She just didn't do anything about it... because really... if it was meant to be it would be... and for now... she just wanted his friendship. Teddy looked down at her, and gently he kissed her glossed lips, before leaning against the tree trunk, closing his eyes to sleep as well, exhausted from the run.

Of course, neither mentioned the fact that this was the very tree the two had carved their initials in, or that at some period in time, some one had at some point, came back, and carved a heart in around their names.

Because, of course, that would make things awkward.


End file.
